


Interplanetary Fantasy

by MaskofCognito



Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternative Nano Challenge, Best Friends, Euphoria, Gen, M/M, Mars, One Shot, Short, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskofCognito/pseuds/MaskofCognito
Summary: All Ace has ever dreamed of was going into space. His temperment lead him to quickly be overstimulated by his surroundings, and a less busy atmosphere seemed the ideal solution. Twenty years later, not only is he about to realize that dream, but he's taking that step with his best friend. There's no better feeling like it on Earth.May time-stamp this in the future.
Series: Alternative Nano Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534499
Kudos: 2





	Interplanetary Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Space

Today is extremely full and exciting. People are everywhere outside the building as Dylan and Ace pull up at the crack ass of dawn, the light barely peeking above the horizon. Flashes of cameras strobe and blind the two men and mics are held up to their faces as everyone's questions drown each other out.

Ace cannot understand any of it. All the lights and sounds blur and his adrenaline keeps him from focusing on the commotion, only wanting to get inside where he can talk physics and gear with those who will be helping them both fly to Mars.

Vaguely, he hears Dylan reply to some of the reporters. Ace cannot be plussed with them, but he understands their enthusiasm, just so. Going to space always has and probably always will be a huge ordeal— at least until it's as normal practice as airplane flights.

Finally, the doors shut out the hubbub, separating the unwelcome swarm outside from the comfortable but anxious shuffling of those flitting from station to station.

Everyone has a job to do today, and all of it important to keep Ace and Dylan safe. They both make their way down the hallways and into various rooms to get some last minute vitals and check out the equipment they will be taking with them. Shortly after, they hustle to do a last minute fitting to ensure their suits are airtight and all the onboarding and offboarding equipment easily snaps into place and everything works as it’s supposed to.

Then it’s time for breakfast and all Ace wants is for everything on Earth to be finished so he can get the peace and quiet he’s been looking forward to since he was a child. Dylan leans in a bit and whispers, “soon,” into his ear which only leads to him beaming. He cannot wait. His childhood dream is about to begin.

And finally, the onboarding of their spacecraft is in reach. They only first need to sit through the speech the head of the publicly funded NASA institute is doling out for the press.

“Thank you, everyone, for joining us as we watch our two newest additions to the space station on Mars. Dr. Ace Borgan, Electrical Engineer, and Dr. Dylan Vespr, Biomedical Engineer, replace our current Roger Englwood, M.S., and Dr. Brandy Walters in their respective fields. It’s time for them to come home after their five year departure, and it’s time our newest astronauts explore the great unknown. We encourage you all to follow this journey as we watch only our second transition in staff and how these two will move us further into the future. Please, everyone, if you could give a warm welcome to Dr. Borgan and Dr. Vespr!”

Applause roars to life and Ace grimaces. It’s deafening, but thankfully they are quickly ushered into the shuttle nearby. It takes less than two minutes for their tiny bus to speed over to the enormous spacecraft. Dylan gets out first and offers a hand to Ace, and they make their way into the steel-frame elevator. 

Dylan, not one for heights, grips Ace’s arm. He can feel it like a vice, even through all the layers of his suit. He grins just a bit, knowing they both have their weaknesses. And where Dylan lacks, Ace can make up for (and vice-versa).

They first met in the recruitment for the mission over three years ago, and since then, they have been joined at the hip. Dylan is Ace’s best friend— the one person he could let into his bubble, even when he is overstimulated with everything else around him.

This time, Ace leans over and whispers into Dylan’s ear, “soon.” Both smile at each other, and the operator halts the elevator, sets an emergency break, and unlocks the loading hatch.

“In ya’ go, both ya’.” His face is split in two, a giant grin plastered across his face. He salutes at them both as they enter into the chamber. The door is shut behind them, locks, and the air pressure is adjusted by the computer as they settle in and buckle up.

There’s static over the coms before it clears and Ace hears, “Ace, Dylan. Are you all buckled in and ready to get on your way?”

Ace cleans a smudge from his helmet and then watches Dylan as he winks and replies, “As ready as we ever will be, Commander.”

“Ditto,” Ace replies.

“Right, then.” The woman on screen smiles brightly and they can see the entire ground control behind her, all busy but moving with great purpose. Ace has a tremendous respect for all of them and trust them with his life, as he will need to.

Ten minutes later, the countdown to lift-off begins and Ace monitors the gauges while Dylan flips the last switch. They settle back in their seats and grin at each other, the adrenaline that had died down from the beginning of the day now making Ace feel like he’s on the edge of a cliff. Dylan grabs his hand and holds it tight while the rocket starts to shake from the burners far below them. 

And before they register, they are lifting off the ground and soaring straight up into the sky, away from Earth. 

_ Finally, _ Ace things,  _ everything I’ve ever dreamed of. _

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to write for Nano and commit to 50k when I know that a) I'm not great at long story commitments, and b) my life is a bit busy. However, I didn't want to NOT write this month. So, I decided to commit to a prompt a day for the month of November of whichever fandom I enjoy which gives the prompt the most spark. I'm using [this](https://n7month.tumblr.com/post/188450175349/n7-month-challenge) prompt list I found from tumblr, in case anyone wants to reference it or join in.


End file.
